Various message services are provided by various network-based systems (e.g., network-based messaging systems). In some of these systems, one or more server machines provide a message service by which a user of the messaging service may communicate a message (e.g., a chat message) with another user of the message service (e.g., one-on-one messaging or user-to-user messaging). For example, a device of one user may be configured to access the message service and use the message service to communicate a message to a device of another user. Some of these network-based systems support group messaging (e.g., group chat), in which a user of the message service may send a message to multiple users of the messaging service (e.g., one-to-many messaging).
In certain situations, a message service that communicates messages among its users quickly enough to enable real-time or near real-time conversations (e.g., instant messaging (IM) or short message service (SMS) messaging) may additionally allow the user of the message service to create or join a group of users of the message service. This group may be specifically created, configured, or otherwise intended for the purpose of communicating group messages among its members (e.g., participants in the group). Such a group may be called a “chat group” or similar phrase.